A Father again
by volume
Summary: MPREGLMHPHarry tells Lucius something he previously thought impossible.OOC


Harry woke from his dreams to the feeling of long slender fingers running through his hair. He turned in the bed and rapped his arms around the trim waste of his husband. The young man rested his head on the other man's chest.

He could hear the deep chuckle in his companion's chest before it burst from the air. Harry's only response was to snuggle closer to the warmth.

"Harry, love wake up," said the man, waiting to look into those beautiful emerald green eyes. His own quicksilver eyes watched the mop of unruly jet hair. The young man half on his chest looked to not want to be moving anywhere anytime soon. It normally wouldn't have been a problem, but they each had classes to teach in a few hours.

It came as a complete surprise when Harry suddenly jumped out of the bed, and for the most part sprinted to the bathroom.

Lucius, quickly walking in his husband's path, found him over the toilet. He was gripping it with white knuckled fingers. He gently steadied his love, pulling the hair from his face as the dry heaves continued.

When Harry was finished, Lucius conjured a glass of water and gave it to his beloved as he steered him back to bed. It was the second time in as many days that this had happened.

"Harry you stay there. I'm going to get Poppy to come down to check on you." Harry started to protest, but Lucius beat him to it. "Harry, you said yesterday that if it happened again then you would let Poppy check on you. Please, I'm worried about you." With that Lucius was out of the door.

It didn't take long for him to return with a worried Poppy. Harry gave Lucius a look that said 'you'll pay' when the den mother in Poppy emerged. Lucius chuckled and headed toward his and Harry's office to get some grading done.

After Voldemort was killed, Lucius was revealed as a spy for the light. The knowledge of this was so well kept that not even Severus knew until the final few months prior to Voldemort's downfall. Only Harry and Dumbledore had known, and of course himself.

When Narcissa died (how he hated that woman) the imperius was lifted from him. Lucius knew that he couldn't do what he had in Narcissa's control. He went strait to the headmaster and under veritaserum, had told him all about Narcissa and her what her death meant to Lucius's life. Neither of them had noticed Harry standing in the doorway until the small dose of veritaserum wore off. That had happened almost 7 years ago., Harry and he had gotten married in a quiet ceremony presided over by Dumbledore only a month after the defeat of Voldemort. Lucius could have never been happier in his life.

For a wedding present Dumbledore had offered both men positions at Hogwarts. Harry became the new Quidditch instructor after Madame Hooch died in the war, and Lucius became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Needless to say, the curse was lifted from that particular position. Harry only had first years so he helped Lucius with the majority of his classes, especially the upper levels.

Lucius was pondering all this with a light smile on his face when Poppy emerged from the bedroom. He looked up and the worry he was trying to ignore resurfaced. "Is he alright? Can I see him?" he asked nervously. She nodded her head and with a "Congratulations" she left. 'Congratulations?' he thought before he rushed through the door.

Harry was sitting in bed twitting his thumbs in nervousness. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Um, uh, Luce, I need to tell you something."

Lucius nodded slowly starting to pick up the unease himself. Harry said in a quiet voice, "I didn't know men could be, but apparently in the wizarding world they can," he paused for a second.

"It's okay love. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lucius stood there and just let the words and his emotions run through his mind over and over again. He was going to be a father again. He was going to actually be able to help name his son or daughter. He was going to get to teach them, watch them grow. A smile began to form on his face as he walked over to Harry in their bed.

He pulled the covers down and exposed Harry's still lean stomach. Lucius kissed the stomach, already feeling their child growing. Their child! Looking up at the other father, his mouth slowly crawled up Harry's chest. Careful to not put any pressure on his husband's body, Lucius began to assault Harry's lips with his own. Only when they were both desperate for air did they release each other.

Leaning his forehead onto Harry's, he felt his love's breath whorl by his cheek, "Thank you."


End file.
